berenstainbearsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Berenstain Bears In The Wax Museum/Quotes (Billingual)
Brother Bear: * Come on, let's have a look. Allez, jetons un coup d'oeil. Vamos, echemos un vistazo. Venha, vamos dar uma olhada. Vini non, kite a gen yon gade. さあ、見てみましょう。 어서, 한번 보자. * Well, whatever it is, it's gonna be huge. Quoi que ce soit, ça va être énorme. Bueno, sea lo que sea, va a ser enorme. Bem, seja o que for, vai ser enorme. Oke, kèlkeswa sa li ye, li pral gen gwo pouvwa. それがなんであれ、それは巨大になるでしょう。 글쎄, 그것이 무엇이든, 그것은 엄청 커질거야. * Well, what are we waiting for? The time for our Great Adventure is upon us. Qu'est-ce qu'on attend? Le temps de notre grande aventure est à nos portes. Bueno, ¿qué estamos esperando? El tiempo para nuestra Gran Aventura está sobre nosotros. Bem, o que estamos esperando? O tempo da nossa Grande Aventura está sobre nós. Oke, ki sa nou ap tann pou? Tan pou gwo avanti nou an sou nou. さて、私たちは何を待っていますか？ 私たちの大冒険の時間は私たちにあります。 글쎄, 우리가 뭘 기다리고 있니? 우리의 위대한 모험을위한 시간이 우리에게 있습니다. Cousin Freddy Bear: * That's new? What's it all about? C'est nouveau? De quoi s'agit-il? ¿Eso es nuevo? ¿De que trata todo esto? Essa é nova? O que é isso tudo? Sa a nouvo? Ki sa ki nan li tout sou? それは新しいですか？ それは何ですか？ 그게 새로운거야? 그게 다 뭐니? * They're getting ready to lay the foundation. Ils se préparent à jeter les bases. Se están preparando para sentar las bases. Eles estão se preparando para lançar as bases. Yo ap vin pare yo mete fondasyon an. 彼らは基礎を築く準備をしています。 그들은 기초를 놓을 준비를하고 있습니다. * If I were a betting bear, I'd give you 100 to 1 odds that they are. Si j'étais un ourson de paris, je vous donnerais une cote de 100 contre 1. Si yo fuera un oso de apuestas, te daría 100 a 1 probabilidades de que sean. Se eu fosse um urso de apostas, daria 100 a 1 chances de que eles fossem. Si mwen te yon lous parayj, mwen ta ba ou 100 a 1 chans ke yo ye. 私が賭けクマだったとしたら、100対1のオッズがあると思います。 내가 베팅 곰이라면, 당신에게 100 대 1의 확률을 줄 것입니다. * What only happened is great, of course. But it's kind of sad, also. Because it means our Great Adventure are pretty much over. Our Great Adventure was watching that building go up & dreaming about what it would be like inside. And sneaking in & seeing all that stuff was the climax. I tell ya, we can't top that. It's like reading an adventure story & realizing you've already read Sister Bear: * Grizzly Gramps: * Too-Tall Grizzly: * --- * For once I agree with you boneheads. Now listen, the meeting in the townhall it's open to the public. Dialouge (with Language subtitles): Brother Bear:'Okay, so what's your premonition? '''Cousin Freddy Bear:'You know how we always said that summer is for adventure? 'Brother Bear:'What kind of Great Adventure? 'Cousin Freddy Bear:'Dunno. That's where the premonition left off. 'Brother Bear:'Well, I don't know any about Great Adventure. But I'd have a premonition that you & I are gonna do something this afternoon. 'Cousin Freddy Bear:'You must be psychic, but why wait until this afternoon? We'll go downtown for lunch right now. 'Brother Bear:'Deal. Beartown Burger, or Pizza Shack? 'Cousin Freddy Bear:'Let's decide when I'd come by to pick you, see ya. 'Brother Bear:'Bye, Freddy. --- '''Brother Bear: All right! Now we're back in business! Cousin Freddy Bear: Not exactly, --- -- FRENCH/FRANÇAIS:-- *Ok, alors quelle est votre prémonition? *Vous savez comment on a toujours dit que l'été était une aventure? *Quel genre de grande aventure? *Je ne sais pas. C'est là que la prémonition s'est arrêtée. *Eh bien, je ne connais rien de Great Adventure. Mais j'aurais un pressentiment que vous et moi allons faire quelque chose cet après-midi. *Vous devez être psychique, mais pourquoi attendre jusqu'à cet après-midi? Nous irons en ville pour le déjeuner en ce moment. *Traiter. Beartown Burger ou Pizza Shack? *Décidons quand je viendrais te chercher, à bientôt. *Au revoir, Freddy. --'SPANISH/ESPAÑOL:'-- *Está bien, ¿cuál es tu premonición? *¿Sabes que siempre dijimos que el verano es para la aventura? *¿Qué tipo de gran aventura? *No sé. Ahí es donde la premonición se detuvo. *Bueno, no sé nada de Gran Aventura. Pero tendría la premonición de que usted y yo haremos algo esta tarde. *Debes ser psíquico, pero ¿por qué esperar hasta esta tarde? Iremos al centro a almorzar ahora mismo. *Acuerdo. ¿Hamburguesa de Beartown, o Pizza Shack? *Decidamos cuándo vendré a recogerte, nos vemos. *Adios, Freddy. --'HAITIAN CREOLE/KREYÒL AYISYEN:'-- *Oke, kidonk sa ki nan présantiman ou a? *Ou konnen ki jan nou toujou di ke ete a se pou avanti? *Ki kalite gwo avanti? * *Oke, mwen pa konnen nenpòt sou Great avanti. Men, mwen ta gen yon présantiman ke ou & mwen pral fè yon bagay sa a apremidi. * *Se pou nou deside lè mwen ta vin pa chwazi ou, gade ya. --'JAPANESE/日本人:'-- *さて、あなたの予感は何ですか？ *夏が冒険のためであると私たちがいつも言うのを知っていますか？ *どんな大冒険？ *ダンノ。 それは予感が中断したところです。 *まあ、私は大冒険については何も知りません。 しかし、私はあなたと私は今日の午後何かをするつもりだという予感を持っているでしょう。 *あなたは精神的でなければなりませんが、なぜ今日の午後まで待つのですか？ 私たちは今昼食にダウンタウンに行きます。 *対処。 ハンバーガーレストラン、それともピッツェリア？ *私があなたを選ぶためにいつ来るかを決めましょう、屋さん。 --'KOREAN/한국어'-- *좋아, 너의 예고가 뭐니? *우리는 여름이 모험을위한 것이라고 항상 어떻게 말했는지 알아? *어떤 종류의 위대한 모험인가? *나는 모른다. 그것은 예고가 끝난 곳입니다. *글쎄, 나는 위대한 모험에 대해 모른다. 하지만 너와 내가 오늘 오후에 무언가를 할 것이라는 예언이있어. *당신은 심령술자 일 것임에 틀림 없지만, 오늘 오후까지 기다리는 이유는 무엇입니까? 시내에서 점심 먹으러 갈거야. *거래. 햄버거 레스토랑이나 피자 가게? *내가 너를 데리러 올 때를 결정하자. 나중에 보자. Category:Big Chapter Books quotes Category:Brother Bear's quotes Category:Cousin Freddy Bear's quotes Category:Too-Tall Grizzly's quotes Category:Quotes Category:Language quotes Category:Sister Bear's quotes